Tigra, the life saving, ass kicking femme fatale!
by Bloodlustful
Summary: When Tigra, Rogue, Spider-Man, Human Torch and Daredevil go to confront Dr. Doom, Abomination, Scorpion, Pyro and Bullseye, it seems like your typical fight...until Tigra gets pushed to her breaking point! Rated M for blood, violence and language.


Since I like the character of Tigra a lot and feel she gets a great deal of unfair treatment, I decided to make a story in which not only is given a great moment in the spotlight(albeit with other characters getting shown well, too), but one with the best kind of wattage, so to speak.

Two Thing To Note:

# 1: With the piss-poor way Marvel is handled nowadays, I officially ignore all Marvel Comics made after the month of April 2004(with the exception of stories that weren't finished yet in the month, provided they were almost done at the time, and if they were just beginning at the time, I ignore those, too). So, like I said, the true Marvel Universe continuity officially concluded, as far as I'm concerned, after April of 2004. When does this story take place, as such? Right after all of the continuity in question completed itself(it would be in May 2004 if it were a real comic book instead of a fanfic)! Sorry for the long explanation, but I had to make it make sense.

# 2: I own none of the characters at all! They all belong to Marvel Comics!

Tigra, The Life Saving, Ass Kicking Femme Fatale!

The day had gone pretty ordinarily until the likes of Scorpion, Pyro, Abomination and Bullseye, all lead by Dr. Doom, had begun ravaging the city of New York. Thankfully, five superheroes-Tigra, Spider-Man, Human Torch, Rogue and Daredevil-had shown up to put a stop to them. The fight that ensued made it so Rogue fought Abomination, Daredevil fought Bullseye(of course), Human Torch fought Pyro, Tigra fought Scorpion and Spider-Man fought Dr. Doom.

First, we see Rogue fighting with Abomination. Rogue said: "Well, well, hello there, su-gah! Ain't it somethin' that we're about ta go head-ta-head in this fight o' beautiful an' ugly?" "I think so, bitch." Abomination replied. "Especially when one considers the fact that I'll show the ultimate irony of beauty losing to ugliness when I rip you apart like a fucking piece of taffy!" He charged at her while she flew at him, but Rogue landed the first blow with a punch across his jaw, saying: "Don't bet on it, su-gah! Y'all are gonna be too busy gettin' yer ass beat!"

Abomination punched her back and replied: "Wanna bet?" "OOOOWWWW!" Rogue let out. "How dare you! Ah'm gonna kick the shit outta ya for that!" She kicked him first in the chest and then in the face, but after going: "OOOOOOF! UNNNNHHH!" Abomination took a hold of her right leg and slammed her to the ground, saying: "You think so? I'd seriously beg to differ, lady! Especially since you don't have the guts to take me down!" He punched her in the belly right after saying this. "WHULLLLLLLLFFFFF!" Rogue howled, and then Abomination did a kick in her back. "UNNNNNNGGHHH!" Rogue cried. "You're tough, bitch, but I'm power itself! Or have you already come to realize that through the pain?" gloated Abomination.

"Ah've realized that you oughta learn some fuckin' manners, repulsive, rude and rotten!" Rogue replied as she got free of Abomination's grip by punching him in the guts. "OOOWWWWFFF!" Abomination went. Rogue did a one-two punch on him before he grabbed a car and smacked her with it. "Here, girl, I'll buy you a brand new car!" Abomination quipped. "Here, boy, I'll show you how much we stick together!" Rogue retorted as she grabbed a pole and threw it at him. It hit Abomination dead on, and Rogue flew in to plow into Abomination. Abomination put her in a bear-hug, though, and asked: "Tell me, Southern Belle, how often do you get a warm hug from your adversaries! If I had to guess, I'd say this is the first, last and only time!"

But although the grip hurt Rogue like hell, especially on her spine, she refused to give up or black out, and she showed this by slamming her fists on the sides of Abomination's head. He went: "YOOOOWWWWWWW!" and dropped her from the pain and surprise, and then he got kicked in the balls by Rogue. "UUUUNNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" he said, falling over like a sack of flower. "An' what Ah just did is the closest you'll ever come ta havin' love from a lady, douchebag!" Rogue shouted as she then picked him up and hurled him into a far away wall, in the process seemingly knocking him out. "An' mah finishin' move can count as yer rejection!" Rogue quipped subsequently.

Next, and I know you've wanted to see this, we witness Daredevil fight Bullseye. "So, DD, we meet again, do we?" Bullseye said. "That we do, Bullseye, and we've done this much too often. I'm finishing it for good now." "Hey, that's totally cool with me!" Bullseye replied. "Especially since I've got a whole set of things today! Playing cards, ninja stars, blades, guns, pencils, pens, paper clips, you name it!" "All that and two grenade launchers won't stop me from beating your ass into a pulp, Bullseye." Daredevil responded. "And I'm going to do so now." "You'll sure try, hornhead!" Bullseye sneered.

Daredevil leapt into the air and tossed his billy club at Bullseye, hitting him dead on in the forehead. "OOOOWWWW!" Bullseye yelled. "Bullseye." Daredevil remarked. "Har, har!" Bullseye shouted. "I forgot how to fucking laugh! By the way, eat stars!" He threw his ninja stars at Daredevil, who was in mid-leap and thus couldn't dodge. They hit and cut him badly. He let out: "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" "Ha, ha! Do I make the cut or what?" Bullseye asked as Daredevil landed on the ground and managed to grab his billy club, which had fallen on it, again. Bullseye then said: "Time to finish you off! To think it'd be this easy after all the defeats!"

But when he drew his two pistols to shoot Daredevil dead, Daredevil deflected them with his billy club, right before leaping over them despite the pain from his wounds. "Nice try, but it just won't be that easy. Especially now." he told him. He landed in back of Bullseye and kicked him in the spine. "UNNNNNHHHH!" Bullseye shouted, but he dropped his guns, which were now empty, drew a blade and slashed Daredevil across the face, saying: "You son of a bitch! How dare you kick me from behind like that!" Daredevil's blood flew out a bit, but he whacked the knife out of Bullseye's hand and said: "You're one to talk!" before uppercutting him in the chin.

But Bullseye fought back by punching Daredevil in the face and kicking him in the gut, then he jumped back and threw several pens, pencils and paper clips at him. "Chew on these for a while, red!" Bullseye snarled, but Daredevil dodged them and/or deflected them with his billy club. "I think not, target temple!" Daredevil answered. He then leapt in and kicked Bullseye with both of his feet, knocking him over. But Bullseye kicked Daredevil in the legs, thus knocking him over. He then got up and threw the rest of his blades and all of his playing cards at Daredevil. This time, he was much more lucky. Not a one of them missed him, and Daredevil received a great many cuts, wounds, bleeding injuries and areas of agony.

"!" Daredevil howled, and then Bullseye told him: "Ha, ha! You're such a cut up, Daredevil! Whereas I'm too sharp for you and constantly play my cards right! If it's a toss-up between you or me, it doesn't take a genius to find out who's more eager to win!" He landed on the ground and ran towards Daredevil to finish him off, pulling him up and punching away at him. "This is where you fall, Daredevil! You gave me a helluva good fight, but I'm still gonna win! And this is where I win the only battle that truly counts, namely, THE FINAL BATTLE!" He took out some golf balls and hit Daredevil with them repeatedly to further prove what he believed to be his point.

But Daredevil suddenly started punching Bullseye back and told him: "Not on your life, Bullseye! Or mine, for that matter! No matter how good you may be or how much you damage me, I'll never give in and I will therefore always beat you, one way or the other!" They started trading as many kicks as punches, and Bullseye yelled out: "Never! Not this time! You will not humiliate me again!" "Guess again, Bullseye!" Daredevil told him as he kicked him in the side, then took one final punch to the jaw from Bullseye before he grabbed the billy club he dropped a second time.

After this, he whacked Bullseye in the throat with the billy club, making Bullseye open his eyes wide and go: "AAAAUUUUGGGHHHCCKKKKKK…!" He was clutching his neck in pain all of a sudden, and then Daredevil told him: "So, you were gonna finish me here? Stick it up your asshole, you asshole!" One final blow of his billy club knocked Bullseye out. "Like I said, I never give in. That's why, no matter how close you come, I'll always be you. OWWWWWW." The last one came from Daredevil being bloodied and beaten, with his costume totally torn.

Now it's time to see Human Torch do battle with Pyro. "So, I get to fight fire with fire, do I? Cool!" Human Torch said. "Or rather, hot!" "You won't think so in a second, mate!" Pyro replied. "Not when I use your own bloody powers against you!" They both unleashed long streams of flame at one another, making them be twisted and shaped into various forms. They managed to keep each other at bay, but the Human Torch saw the almost beaten Abomination was getting up, meaning to flatten the Rogue who thought she'd defeated him. But he said: "Oh, no you don't, Blonsky, you fucker!" and hurled an explosion of flame at him which knocked him out with heat and impact.

"Way to finish the job Rogue started, you pale imitation of me," Pyro told him, "but in doing so, you gave me the upper hand, you did!" He manipulated Human Torch's fire form to reverse itself, and though Human Torch said: "Pale imitation of you? I think it's more like vice versa, rip off! Who can create and manipulate fire while you can only do the latter?" Pyro simply told him: "Shut the bloody hell up, ya goddamn git!" and made the flames explode in a way that both put him back into human form and also stunned him. This would have been the case even if he did not hit the ground, which he did, although he was still just stunned and not knocked out, very miraculously and amazingly.

"Ha, ha! One down, four to go, and I think I'll do the other orange member of this group next!" Pyro proclaimed, looking to where Tigra was as she fought Scorpion. "Or at least, I will if Gargan doesn't kill her first. I'll wait and see. It'll allow me to rest for a little bit, anyhow!"

Okay, with what you just read at the end of that paragraph, let's look at Tigra's fight with Scorpion. The two were circling each other. Tigra was ready to pounce and Scorpion was ready to sting. "All right, stripes, cats may be enemies to scorpions ordinarily, but we make it a whole different matter here!" Scorpion snarled. "I usually try and kill Spider-Man, but since he's taking on Dr. Doom, I'll make an exception in your case!" "Dream on, stinger boy!" Tigra growled. "I'll crush you the way a real tiger would crush a real scorpion if they ever met!" Tigra leapt over Scorpion's tail blast after that, with Scorpion ironically saying: "Wanna bet, bitch?"

But Tigra's leap turned into a summersault and she flipped over at Scorpion, kicking him in the face after that. "OOOWWWWWFFF!" Scorpion shouted. "I get a kick out of making you look bad, bastard motherfucker!" Tigra spat at Scorpion before she kicked him again and then landed in front of him, slashing him down his front with her claws subsequently. "ARRRRRRGGHH!" Scorpion hollered. But then he tried to punch Tigra, going: "I'll fucking murder you for that, feline!" She ducked under it, punching him in the guts and telling him: "In your dreams, ugly!" She then uppercutted him in the chin and did a flip over his next punch, kicking him in the face with both feet. "At least you get to enjoy a sexy bitch like me beating your ass!"

"Very funny!" Scorpion snapped, smacking Tigra with his tail while she was in mid-leap. Tigra yelped: "OWWWWWWWW!" Then he wrapped his tail around her and began to constrict her. His next words were: "You fight well, lady, I'll admit it! But ya don't got what it takes to subdue the one and only Scorpion! Spider-Man can barely beat me, and he's got more feats than a book of world records! What chance is there for you, huh?" "PLENTY!" roared Tigra as she ripped the sides of Scorpion's head open with her claws. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" he howled. Then she got free of his tail, kicked him in the side and grabbed his tail to slam him against the ground.

"OOOOOOOOFFFFF!" Scorpion went. Tigra then leapt back and said: "See what I mean, fuckface?" Scorpion got up and swung his tail at Tigra, Tigra jumping over it while he said: "What I see is me having a new TIGRA SKIN RUG at the end of this fucking fight, bitch!" "No damn way, asshole!" Tigra replied, but Scorpion grabbed her tail and said: "Here! Have a taste of your own medicine!" He slammed her to the ground and tossed her into a sign, then while Tigra was dazed, Scorpion leapt at her, saying: "Time for a nice, big, toxic sting now, stripes! Not to mention a permanent-ass catnap!" But Tigra recovered in time to grab Scorpion and throw him into a car, making it so she could then get up and say: "Dream on, knucklehead!"

Scorpion bellowed: "OKAY, THAT FUCKING TEARS IT! THE KID GLOVES ARE OFF!" He fired many blasts from his tail at Tigra, but she easily dodged them all with acrobatic flips. Then he tried to sting her, but she leapt over that and slashed his back open with her claws. He screamed: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "Care for a back-scratch, bastard?" she asked in a quip. Scorpion spun around and grabbed her by the throat, strangling her while he said: "No, but I'd sure care to tell ya how choked up I'm feeling right now!" After this, he kicked her in the belly and almost knocked the wind out of her, then he threw her down to the ground. "Stings, don't it?" he asked. "That's what you get for fucking with a scorpion!"

But Tigra got up, ran in and laid a fierce beating on him with claws, kicks and punches. "Looks like you spoke too soon, eh, Gargan?" she asked. Scorpion said: "Jesus, you're persistent! Okay, so I think I'll look a different route to take you out!" He looked over to where a huge balcony was and said: "You hero types are always bitching about innocents, ain't ya? Well, try and save THOSE ones!" He fired a tail blast to dislodge the balcony and make it so it'd fall on the innocent bystanders below. Tigra quickly acted and ran over, then leapt over to grab it, and as soon as she did, in the process saving the lives of the innocent people, she ran back and hurled it at Scorpion, hitting him dead on with the dislodged balcony. "BASTARD!" she exploded. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! You were going to endanger their lives just to divert me! FUCK YOU!"

"GWWWOOOFFFFFFF!" Scorpion said. "Dammit, my plan backfired horribly!" Then Tigra ran in and began to go feral, slashing, punching, kicking and biting Scorpion everywhere, with all her might. She'd recently resigned from being a cop and gone back to being a vigilante. This was for a number of reasons, and what was happening now, her feral rage and the way she could turn into such a beast, was most definitely one of them. Scorpion fought back by punching her, kicking her and hitting her with his tail, but the blows were of no consequence even while they connected. Tigra did not stop unloading on Scorpion until he fell over unconscious, a comatose and utterly defeated mess.

Tigra then stopped and caught her breath, and once she'd gotten enough stamina back to speak, she said to the unconscious Scorpion: "Man, the way your 'bright idea' backfired and led to your downfall in the worst way? That's gotta STING."

And finally, Spider-Man's scrap with Dr. Doom. "So, we meet again as opponents after so long, do we, Spider-Man?" asked Dr. Doom. "That we do, Doom!" Spider-Man answered. "But I'll still hand your ass to you all the same!" "Nonsense! Utter rubbish!" Dr. Doom replied. "I'll listen to none of that bullshit! You will bow to me, Spider-Man, or you will perish! And since you most certainly will NOT join my side, knowing you for the spineless fool that you are, only the latter is possible!" "Except it won't happen that way. Far from it, Dr. Dumb!" Spider-Man said as he punched Dr. Doom in the face. "You may be called Dr. Doom, but the only thing doomed around here is your assault on New York City!"

"WRONG, SPIDER-MAN!" boomed Dr. Doom. "New York City will be mine, as will all the rest of the world, as well!" He backhanded Spider-Man to knock him down, then tried to blast him with his energy beams. Spider-Man, however, got up, dodged and kicked Dr. Doom in the face. "Not while I'm around, it's not! And I always will be!" he retorted sardonically. "Although I'm glad to see you're still as eloquent as ever! You wouldn't believe the gutter talking villains I constantly have to deal with!" "SILENCE!" Dr. Doom told him as he blasted him in mid-leap, sending him into the side of a truck. "I've no time for your foolish, nonsensical babbling! I will rule this world, and I will rule it if I have to obliterate every last hero on Earth to do so!"

"Hey, I was giving you a compliment, Doom!" Spider-Man said as he fired webbing at his legs and pulled him down to the ground. "OOOOWWWWWW!" Dr. Doom yelled. "One would think a supervillain would cherish a compliment from a superhero, given how rare they happen, you know?" He saw Dr. Doom get up after blasting his webbing apart, but he just swung over and punched him twice more. "Then again, I suppose your ego makes you indifferent to this!" "Your foolish nattering ends this instant!" Dr. Doom boomed as he grabbed Spider-Man's neck and started to strangle him, then also punched him repeatedly in the stomach. It was torture for poor Spidey, but Dr. Doom was not letting go anytime soon. Let's take a cut from this fight to see how Tigra is doing, and to serve for suspense in this part of the story, since this fight is far from over even though it may look over.

Though Tigra had defeated Scorpion, as you saw earlier, plus had gotten some of her stamina back, she saw that Pyro, who'd managed, as you saw even earlier than that, to stun the Human Torch temporarily with his fire manipulating powers, was now standing right in front of her. He had, after all, chosen her as his next target if Scorpion didn't defeat her as he watched their fight, but he also saw how she defeated Scorpion as a result, and said: "Crikey, bitch! I'm bloody well impressed at your abilities, I am! To think you took down Gargan like that! What the bloody hell drove you, though, I wonder? To be angry enough to defeat him that ferociously, I mean? Was it really care for those humans? Did you honestly fear for their safety? Come on, it can't be that. It has to have been something different and much deeper, miss!"

Tigra, despite still being tired, was not out of energy even when she'd just defeated Gargan, and, despite her fear of fire, was not going to do anything but stand a fight Pyro if she had to. That she'd recovered some of her strength further solidified this fact. Pyro kept talking: "Was it an eagerness to win a fight in general and then overcome your fear of fire like I've got, perhaps? No, maybe it was more deep than that, it was! And that's saying somethin', given how solidly I've bloody used the word 'deep' so far! Maybe it was fury that came from having such a bloody hard life as you did! Maybe it was hatred of the way things were never fair for you! Yeah, that's gotta be it, darling!" He began making snakes of fire come out of his flame thrower nozzles while grinning evilly.

Although Tigra did not let said snakes frighten her and kept carefully watching for what he'd do, Pyro then took his shit talking one fucking step too far. Because in the next second, he said: "Oh, wait! I have it! This is a much more likely theory, it is! Believe you me when I say I'm bettin' that your eagerness to win comes from the anger, hatred and grief spawned in you when your bloody husband Bill kicked the bucket! Of course! We're just the kind of guys who killed off your stupid husband, even if we didn't actually do it ourselves! Your way of dealing with the pain is beating us baddies up, no doubt! Well, what I say to that is, you dickhead husband can sit on a fuckin' pin, bitch! Plain an' simple! May hell's fire roast him like mine will now roast you! And if I'd been around when he was killed, I would've helped his killers, I would!"

Tigra snapped. She didn't give a fuck about the fact she'd defeated Scorpion now. She couldn't care less that she was afraid of fire. She wasn't at all concerned about how many innocent lives she had saved or how proud Captain America would be of her when she returned to the Avengers later on just now. Because right now, all she wanted was to cause Pyro as much pain as possible.

Running at him at full speed, catching him completely off guard in the process, she leapt onto Pyro and made him slam onto the concrete ground hard. "YEEEEOOOWWWWCCCHHHH!" Pyro yelled, but this was just the beginning as far as Tigra was concerned. She began to slice and shred him with her claws, and she also bit at his nose and ears, even tearing parts of them off. "E-!" Pyro let loose in his screams of agony. Pyro's blood was spilling all over the road and Tigra also did a head-butt in his face, breaking his nose and jaw alike, plus knocking out some of his teeth. She then got even nastier with him. How so?

As she snarled: "Say goodbye to your weapons, Pyro!" she tore off his flame thrower tubes and nozzles. She also tossed aside his fuel backpack. Then she grabbed his crotch, squeezed hard and tore off his balls with all her might. "Both of them!" she added subsequently. Pyro screamed out louder than ever before: "!" Tigra then punched and punched at him, and clawed and clawed and clawed, ripping open more wounds and causing more bruises and broken bones on him, along with managing to shred up his entire costume. It was only when Rogue flew in and grabbed her from behind, then carried her up into the air, that she stopped trying to break, cut and batter every square inch of Pyro she could possibly reach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, su-gah! What the hell were y'all tryin' ta fuckin' do there? Kill him?" "EXACTLY!" exploded Tigra at Rogue. "HE INSULTED MY DEAD HUSBAND! I WANT TO TURN THE FUCKING BASTARD TO RIBBONS! PUT ME DOWN NOW SO I CAN FINISH HIS SORRY ASS OFF, ROGUE! THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!" But Rogue just landed down and hugged her just enough so that the tired Tigra would succumb, but no pass out, and said softly to her face: "Calm down, Tigra. Ah understand that personal attacks like that are as infuriatin' and insensitive as they feel, an' Ah've been through a lot, just like you have. So Ah do sympathize. But if ya kill Pyro, ya just sink down ta his level."

Tigra sighed and then Rogue said: "Here, y'all helped us a lot today an' deserve this for both that an' what rage ya just went through." She began to give Tigra a tummy rub, to which Tigra really started to calm down and, in fact, purr. Rogue kept this up until Tigra was lying down, with her eyes closed, and her belly just being rubbed softly and soothingly by Rogue.

Meanwhile, Human Torch recovered from his being stunned and said: "Ah, that's better! I'm back to normal now! Time to return the favor done me to Pyro! FLAME ON!" He turned to his flaming form, flew up in the air and shouted: "Okay, Pyro! Now you pay! Huh?" "Bloody hell, no! Crikey, please no!" Pyro shouted up to Human Torch. "I've already been beaten down enough! I'm done! I'm sorry that I stunned you! Please, mate! I don't wanna be hurt anymore! PLEASE! MERCY!" "Whoa, who did that to you?" Human Torch exclaimed. "You look like shit, man!" "TIGRA DID!" Pyro cried. "She shredded me like paper! Please! I'm beaten! You don't need to bother!"

"Man," Human Torch said, "what could have made her that angry? And where is she?" "It's all right, Johnny!" Rogue said. "Ah've just calmed her down. She's over here with me. An' the reason she did that ta Pyro was 'cause he insulted her dead husband, the jerk-ass!" "Huh!" said Human Torch. "Well, serves you right, Pyro! Especially since she made it so you're missing your balls physically as much as mentally!" "Oh, go ahead! Rub my bloody nose in it! See if I care, ya git-bloke!" Pyro shouted. "Bloody nose is right, asshole!" Human Torch laughed just before flying down to join with Rogue.

Finally, we resume the Spider-Man/Dr. Doom battle. Dr. Doom was saying: "So you begin to realize, Spider-Man, who your master really is, eh? You come to terms with the fact that there is nothing that can stop Doom, least of all a meddlesome insect such as yourself! You finally are going to bow to me and admit I am by far your superior with your dying breath, yes?" He did a throwing of Spider-Man to the ground, but that proved the mistake he made to sow the seeds of his own defeat, for Spider-Man, as Dr. Doom was charging up his blast to finish him off, was able to recover just enough to fight a bit longer, and shouted: "NO!" He sprayed webbing into Dr. Doom's face as well as onto his hands, and Dr. Doom yelled: "NO! I've already started to unleash my final blasts! I cannot reverse them now!"

The blasts exploded upon Dr. Doom with no other way to go, and in the process, they damaged him so severely he was, after the smoke cleared, barely conscious and just able to stand straight. Of course his cape, hood and armor were in ruins, exposing much of his bleeding flesh. Spider-Man then said: "Guess having such an explosive personality comes with a price, eh. Doom?" He fired webbing at him, Dr. Doom saying while he did so: "You…can't win…I am…Doom…the all powerful…you won't…beat me…" But Spider-Man pulled Dr. Doom over, told him: "That's more than enough outta you, Doom!" and punched him in the face one final time, knocking him unconscious. "I…did it…GNNNNH…OOOOOGH…OWWWWCCHH…" Spider-Man said as he stood, battered and beaten, over the defeated Dr. Doom.

"Hey!" Daredevil said, making Spider-Man turn over to look at him. "Nice job, Spidey. I've managed to defeat Bullseye, by the way, and the others, apparently, have taken out the other three. And there they are now." "Way to go, DD." Spider-Man nodded. "I think we'd better go and join with them, let them know it's over. After all, it's been a long fight for everyone." "Oh, of course." Daredevil agreed. They went over, and going to the other three, we see that Human Torch made the remark of: "Man, you and Tigra sure know how to have some female bonding!"

"Very funny, flame boy!" Rogue told him. "Although, Ah suppose yer right up to a point, but still. Easy on the wisecracks. We've had a long battle, an' rest is sorta required right now." "In Tigra's case, especially, considering the way she turned Pyro into ribbons." Human Torch said. Then, unable to help himself, he said: "Come to think of it, the way she ripped him up even after being worn down from defeating Scorpion? Man, she had to have been hotter than even I am at that point!" "WHAT DID AH JUST FINISH SAYIN'?" snapped Rogue. "Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself…" Human Torch said, laughing just a little bit.

Right at that moment, Daredevil and Spider-Man walked over to reunite with the other three. "Ah, hello there, you two!" Rogue said. "Ah take it Doom an' Bullseye are down?" "Yep, we got them good and nailed!" Daredevil replied. "They won't be doing any of their usual crap for a while, that's for sure!" Spider-Man stated. "By the way, I see you've got Tigra pretty serene there!" "How cute." Daredevil commented. "You're giving her a tummy rub." "Yeah, but she was just the opposite a few seconds ago, even after she defeated Scorpion!" Rogue informed them. "Pyro, after stunning me, made fun of her husband's death, so she went all feral on his ass." Human Torch explained.

"Well, she sure showed him!" said Spider-Man as he looked over to Pyro's writhing form. "Anyhow, I'll just web all these bastards up and we can go on to our respective homes." "Just as soon as Tigra's had enough of her tummy rub, that is." Human Torch pointed out. Then everyone, except for the almost asleep, purring Tigra, laughed.

THE END

So, how did you like it, everyone? Please rate and review!


End file.
